The present invention generally relates to rock climbing, and more specifically, to safety support for rock climbing fall zones.
Rock climbing is a popular recreational activity for many. When rock climbing, climbers climb up, down, and across natural rock formations and artificial rock walls. Artificial rock walls, which may be located indoors or outdoors, can include one or more predefined routes. It is the climber's objective to traverse one of the predefined routes without falling. The routes can be defined by specific holds that are to be used. Although other holds may be in proximity, these other holds may not be used by the climber because they are not included in the route which the climber is traversing. These other holds may be part of other predefined routes.
When climbing natural rock formations and artificial rock walls, it is not uncommon for a climber to fall. Safety equipment is designed to lessen the risk to the climber when falling.